


Let It Snow

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Romance, Series: Whether or Not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-07-01
Updated: 1999-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-10 09:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11124294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: This story is a sequel to The Eye of The Storm.





	Let It Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Let it Snow

#  Let It Snow by Vicki

Teaser: Ben is out of hospital (again) and Tor has itchy feet.... And as Ben and Tor plan a quiet family Christmas and there are one or two suprises in store for all... 

Part five in the "Whether or Not" Series 

  1. It Never Rains 
  2. But it Pours 
  3. The Calm Before the Storm 
  4. The Eye of the Storm 
  5. Let It Snow. 



# Let It Snow.

Tor dumped Ben's bag on the floor and Ben on the couch. "Sit down there and I'll stick the kettle on." 

"I don't think it will suit you." 

"Ha de ha." Tor wandered through to the kitchen. "You know I've been thinking..." 

"Ohh... I wondered what the noise was." 

" **Ben**..." there was a mock anger in her voice... 

"Sorry." 

"As I was saying.... I've been thinking that maybe we should move." 

"Why?" 

"Well call it a British thing if you must, but a flat seems like a temporary residence to me. Now whilst it was just Beth and me..." 

"and I," corrected Ben. 

"Thank you Mr. English teacher... You are in a contrary mood today aren't you?" 

"Just happy to be home.... And with Christmas coming up well I guess I am feeling a little juvenile, yes." 

"It's three months to Christmas..." 

"Well almost Christmas.." 

"Well anyway, back to the issue at hand... I want to move into... to buy a house." 

"Do we need a house?" 

"No we don't _need_ a house." Tor answered honestly, "I just would like one, I have the money for a really good deposit, and unless you have any strong objections I can't see any major problems, in fact I see it being a sound investment." 

"No I don't have any major objections, but I _would_ like to contribute towards it... as in.. go halves, so we _both_ own it." 

"OK.... tricky question... do you _have_ any money?" 

"Some...." 

"Are we talking tuppence ha'penny or like a substancial amount?" 

"Well I have $400,000 capital sat in a high interest account and some stocks I could sell if the need arose." 

"I beg your pardon?" Tor appeared back round the door."Did you say $400,000" 

"Yes that's US dollars as apposed to Canadian dollars." 

"You've got 400,000 dollars sat in a bank acount?" 

"Well I have been working you know all my adult life..." 

"But you lived in that slum and then your last apartment wasn't that hot... " 

"Just because I don't flash my cash about, doesn't mean I haven't got any, I don't carry much cash, and I don't require much in the way of material things, but if I want something I tend just to buy it. If I don't happen to want much then so be it. Ray and Stan just assumed I didn't have a lot of money. I saw no real reason to tell them anything other than that.." There was a twinkle in the Mountie's eye. 

"And to think I paid for _that_ night in the hotel!" 

"I offered to pay." 

"Ummm and _I_ insisted..." 

Ben smiled wickedly at her. 

"Do they really pay Mountie's that well?" 

"Well no... " Ben sighed. "Well you see about twenty five years ago I was a little wild. I invested a few dollars in a small company." 

"Oh yeah really rebellious." 

"Do you want to hear this or not?" 

"Of course, I'm fascinated." 

"Well, I invested a few dollars," 

"A few....?" 

" **AS** I was saying _a few dollars_ , mainly to annoy my Father \- it worked rather well I might say....." He smiled to himself remembering the arguement that had occured. "However, much to my suprise (and my fathers distress) the company started to do well, very well in fact, and well, I left my money where it was until I came to Chicago. Thinking I might need a bit of spare cash I sold half of them. I got half a million for them. And well most of it is still sat in a bank account." 

"Let me guess, the company had something to do with computer's right?" 

Ben nodded. 

"Microsoft." Both of them spoke together. 

"I never knew you were such a Tycoon." 

"There's a lot you don't know about me." he said standing in front of her, pulling her into his arms. 

"Now that I believe." 

"Am I going to get this cup of tea?" Ben asked. 

"Make it yourself. " Tor retorted and slumped back onto the couch. 

**** 

Beth ran down the path, through the open front door and up the stairs. 

"There's a lot of light in the kitchen and the front veranda gets the light all year round." The woman wittered on in the language of total surrealism that only real estate agents understand. 

The veranda was, in fact, tiny with hardly enough room for a chair, never mind the two seater swing that Tor had been imagining as she had read the details earlier. 

"What about the kitchen?" Tor asked. 

"Well it was all new in January." 

"Which year?" Tor leaned over and whispered in Ben's ear as they walked into the large, airy but certainly dated room. 

"1976." Ben said out loud, stifling a laugh. 

"I beg your pardon?" The agent asked. 

"Nothing." responded Tor, giving Ben a sharp elbow in the ribs. 

"Ow..." His side was still sore from the gun shot. 

"I think this place isn't for us." Tor added shouting for Beth to come down once more. 

"Well we have one more you could see in this neighbourhood. It's a little run down, but the price reflects that and it could make a wonderful house." 

"We've got nothing to lose by looking." 

*** 

Tor drove to the location. The real estate agent was almost right -It was more than a little 'run down'. There was a large area of what could only be described as wilderness round the large but dilapidated house. There was a wrap aroung porch which was large enough for a party never mind a swing. 

"The Walton's" Tor remarked as they walked onto the deck. 

The windows were rotten and it was obvious the roof needed to be re tiled. Ben and Tor walked through the front door, each holding one of Beth's hands. A huge sweeping staircase faced them as they entered. The ground was well worn but showed the unmistakable patterns of an antique parque floor. 

"Wow." Beth said gazing round the entrance hall. 

"This is it." Ben and Tor spoke as one. Neither of them needing to see the rest of the house. 

"We could fit it out exactly as we wanted. With the money we'd save, we could have a new kitchen and bathroom..." Tor was trying to talk Ben into it. 

"Hey, hey, hey... I'm sold, Tor... I love it. I could get that stairway looking like new within a month." He ran his hand over the wood's patina, " and the flooring, I believe olive oil will bring the original colours out... And all the grounds around it... well you know I like space... It's perfect... It feels like a home. " Ben turned to the redundant agent. "Knock ten thousand of the asking price and you've got a sale." 

"Well I will have to ask the owner." 

"Ask the owner... How long has it been on the market?" Tor asked 

The agent checked her books "Four years." 

"How many offers have they had?" 

"You're the first." 

"Well ask them and I'll speak to you some more then." 

"OK as you wish." 

**** 

"Hello, Mrs. Fraser?" 

"No, Dr. Spencer... we are not married." Tor said recognising the real estate agent's voice instantly. 

"Oh I'm sorry, _Dr. Spencer_ I was just phoning to inform you that the owners of 176 Cerile St. have accepted your offer. Congratulations you have bought yourself a house." 

"BEN WE GOT IT!"she shouted through the apartment. "Thank you."she added to the woman on the phone, in a more sedate tone. 

**** 

"If you lift that end, then we can put it down just by the door way... no... the other way round." The piano was moved into position on the back wall of the largest downstairs room. It was four weeks since they took ownership of the house and you would hardly recognise the place. The flooring which spanned the entirity of the downstairs floor, had been stripped and polished within an inch of it's life. The banisters were repaired and carefully stained. The windows had been replaced and the roof repaired. The main downstairs room, in which the piano now stood was to the left of the entrance hall, the centre piece of the room being a magnificent marble fire place which Ben had discovered on removing some rather tacky panneling. To the right of the entrance there would be the kitchen, dining room and a small bathroom, all as yet unfitted. Upstairs there were four spacious bedrooms, the largest of which had a dressing room, which Tor had plans to turn into an 'en-suite' and Ben had plans to turn into an office. There was a large family bathroom, which had been the original of the house, to Tor's delight she had found it had a cast iron tub reminincent of that in her cabin, way up north. There was also now a modern shower unit above it. (it was the one modern appliance Ben had become unable to live without.) 

"We must be nearly done." Ray complained holding his back. 

"Nearly there, just that sofa and Beth's bed and that's the lot. Ray, you and Ben get the bed and Stan and I will get the sofa, then I will go down to the Chinese and grab us a slap up meal... agreed?" Tor bribed the troups and with the taste of cheap Chinese food already in their minds they struggled with the last few items. 

Ben and Ray slumped onto the couch that Tor and Stan had just deposited. Stan collapsed onto the floor and Tor lay across Ray and Ben's laps and placed both hands over her eyes. 

"We're done?" Ray asked. 

"Yeah give me a sec to breathe and I'll go get the food." 

"Hello?" A voice called through the open front door. 

"In here."Ray called back recognising his sister's voice. 

"Wow, " Frannie entered the room with Beth by her side, "You guys sure made a difference here." 

Mrs Vecchio hesitated in the door way, scanning the scene. 

"Mrs. Vecchio!" Tor climbed to her feet and welcomed the woman in. "Come in, take a seat... It's great to see you... Thank you for looking after Beth today. We wouldn't have been able to manage without you this last week..." 

"My pleasure, Cara. I, well that is, we.." she looked at Beth, " thought you might need this." The huge picnic hamper was a welcome sight. 

Tor leaned over and kissed the older woman."*You* are an angel.... Now plates... where did I pack the plates..." She started to shuffle the contents of a couple of packing cases. 

Frannie waved a bag in Tor's face, "Plastic plates... knives, forks, cups, the lot." 

"You think of everything." Tor hugged the other woman. 

The food tasted wonderful as it always does when you are that hungry. Mrs Vecchio packed a faboulous picnic. Sandwiches on hundreds of different types of bread, cold pizza, fried chicken, pasta salad, green salad, and a fabulously massive choclate gateaux. But with four ravenous people and three not so ravenous people eating, it all soon disappeared. 

"That was great, Mrs. Vecchio. Thank you kindly." The Mountie hugged his surrogate Mother. 

"We will leave you three to it, enjoy your new home. Stan I'll give you a lift if you like." Ray gathered up his mother and sister and friend and left the new family in their new home. 

**** 

"Is it time yet?" Beth stood at the side of he bed and nudged her mother. 

"What?" 

"Mummy... is it time yet?" 

Tor looked bleary eyed at the alarm clock on the night stand. "It's 4.30 in the morning Beth, go back to bed." she muttered. 

Beth sighed, and rushed round to the other side of the bed, shaking Ben's shoulder slightly she repeated the question to Ben."Is it time yet?" 

Ben leaped up. "Merry Christmas Beth, You know... I believe it is." 

**"BEN!"**

"What?" 

"It's 4.30." 

"So?" 

"I give up." Tor crawled out of bed, flipped on the lamp and pulled on her robe. "You win." 

A smile spread widely across Beth's face. 

*** 

Tor peaked out through the curtains in the living room. "Hey..." she smiled. "Come and look... A white Christmas... not seen one of these since the cabin." The snow had poured down over night, covering the world in a clean white carpet. Beth and Ben peered through the window. 

"Can I make a snowman?" 

"Later...It's quarter to five in the morning....and besides we've got things to do first." She pointed to the pile of gifts under the tree. "But first thing's first... Can't have Christmas without a fire." Tor grabbed the matches from a high up cupboard and put lit one and put it to the fire that she had laid last night in readiness for the morning. The match flamed and died. Another match was struck and she put it more carefully this time to the bottom of the newspaper screwed up at the bottom of the fire. Once again the flame withered and died. 

"Shall I?" Ben asked holding out his hand for the matches. 

"Oh I don't know Ben, with all this wind outside you'd think that it'd draw really well, must be blowing the wrong way... I'll try again in a little while." 

"Can I try?" 

"Go for your life." She handed the match box to the Mountie. 

Ben dropped a lit match from a height 

The fire leaped into flame. "Once you learn you never forget." He looked smug, raising one eye brow at Tor. 

Tor shook her head."Mental note. Always get a Mountie to light the fire." 

**** 

"OK, this one's yours." Ben handed Tor a gift. 

"From who?" There was no tag. 

"Me." Ben blushed. 

She ripped off the wrapping from the small box. She opened it carefully, revealling a pair of earrings. They matched the sapphire and diamond hair clasp that had been her mother's and that she wore almost every day. "They're perfect.... Where did you find them?" 

"I took a photo of the clasp and had them made... " 

"Thank you." she leaned ovre and kissed him softly on the lips. "They're wonderful.." 

Tor picked up a big, flat parcel and handed it to Ben. "This is for you." 

Ben removed the paper carefully, so not to tear it. When the paper was removed it revealed a painting, a portrait of Ben's parents. 

"How?" Tears welled up in Ben's eyes. 

"The wedding photo in your wallet. I scanned it into the computer. Blew it up and then I took it to a local artist... simple really.... I wasn't sure if you would like it... I was in half minds whether or not to give it to you... did I make a mistake?" 

"No, it's... it's ... perfect." He smiled at her and put down the picture carefully before hugging her tight. 

"What about me?" Beth said, face covered in chocolate, surrounded by paper, candy wrappers and the usual stocking fillers. 

"You want a hug too?" 

Beth walked sheepishly to her mother and hugged her."What's the matter Beth?" 

"Nothing..." 

"Well isn't this nice..." Tor grinned, "Shall we see about getting the turkey on?" 

"I suppose." 

Ben came to Beth's rescue. "Oh stop teasing her Tor. You're being cruel." 

"Oh, of course, of course, I almost forgot..." She smiled. "You want to get it Ben?" 

Beth's face lit up and Ben grinned at her before disappearing out of the room only to reappear moments later with a large box. Was it Beth's imagination or was the box moving slightly? 

"What is it?" 

"You'll have to open it to find out **but** you can only open it if you promise you will look after what's inside. Do you promise?" Ben asked. 

"Promise" She said as she tore off the paper. 

A black wet nose peeped over the edge of the box. A grey furry ball followed quickly and a pink tongue licked Beth's face. "A puppy... **THANK YOU.** " she hugged the dog to her. "Is he _just_ like Diefenbaker?" 

"Well Diefenbaker was part wolf, and he's a husky, but yes he's very similar." 

"What's his name?" 

"Well, Beth, that's the first job of owning a dog... _You_ have to come up with a suitable name.... " Tor sat back on her heels and stroked the young animals ears. 

"Well Daddy's wolf was called Diefenbaker so I suppose _my_ wolf should be called.. Pearson." 

Ben laughed. "Someone was listening at school weren't they... I think that is a very good name." He took the pup's paw and shook it. "Nice to meet you Pearson." 

"Can I take Pearson outside now. We could build a snowman together." 

"If you must, but get dressed and wrap up warm, and stay in the back yard. Ben, I really do need to get the turkey on - seeing we've only got this camping stove and I want it to be cooked through.... would you go with her, and make sure she wears enough clothes...It looks freezing out there." 

"Tor, I grew up in the Territories, I think I know how to wrap up warm." 

"You do... but _she_ doesn't... go and see to her." 

"Understood." Ben gave her a mock salute before running up the stairs three at a time. 

**** 

The snowman was growing - much bigger. Finally Ben lifted Beth so that she could put the coal eyes onto his face. They both stood back and admired there work. Pearson ran round Beth's feet, and every once in a while she scooped him up in her arms and hugged him. Ben picked up a ball of snow and threw it for the small dog, who chased it and was suprised to find he couldn't find it. Ben laughed. Tor stood on the back porch wearing Ben's heavy wool coat. 

"Ben that's cruel." She walked down the steps. "You three have done a good job on the snowman though." 

"Hey that's part of my uniform, don't get it damaged Tor." 

"Like I would." Scooping up a massive ball of snow and chucking it at him. 

"Hey not fair..." 

She chucked another ball. 

Ben scooped up some snow. 

"Uh hu..." She shook her head. "Don't forget, it's part of your uniform, remember." She brushed the navy coat down with the back of her gloved hands, opening it, showing off the scarlet lining. "Very smart isn't it..." 

"That's it." he let the onslaught of snow begin, throwing hundreds of snowballs in her direction. Beth joined in the fight and soon there were three human snowmen lay on the snow in a line next to the snow one, laughing. Pearson was also very wet. The snow had started to fall again, in big round flakes and Tor decided enough was enough. "Come on you guys, back inside. We're going to catch our death if we stay out here much longer." 

Ben jumped to his feet and held out his hands to Beth and Tor, each took one and he pulled them simultaneously to their feet. "Looks like you'll have to buy yourself a new coat now." Tor smirked looking down at herself. 

"Was worth it. " He replied giving her a quick peck on the cheek and as he did so he deposited a mound of snow down the back of her neck. She screamed and turned round, pushing him hard away. 

"You will pay for that Mountie." 

Ben didn't doubt that he would. 

Beth scooped up Pearson and the family went inside. 

"Beth, bath, now.... Ben will you dry the dog and I'll go up with her." 

Ben nodded in agreement and added, "You having a bath too?" 

Tor smirked, "Uh hu a long one with bubbles.... in my dreams...nah ... too much to do. I'll take a quick shower, be down as soon as... then you can have one. Oh and can you check the foods not burning?.. Turn it down a bit if it is..." 

"OK." 

**** 

Within an hour three people were sat down in the living room once again. Beth was on the floor playing with the puppy, who was getting more and more sleepy with every second, but was equally determined to stay awake. Tor and Ben, just sat on the sofa watching, occasionally retrieving a ball that had been thrown and had gone astray. Every now and then Tor or Ben would go and check on the food. A quiet family Christmas. 

*KNOCK, KNOCK* 

Tor leaped up to answer the door. 

"Ray, good to see you....Come in, come in..." She took the detective's arm and dragged him through the door. "It's freezing out there." 

"Your power is on." Ray hurried through the door holding a large foil wrapped turkey, complete with roasting dish. 

"Yes," Tor looked round in an exaggerated way. "It would appear so... Do I take it from your amazement that yours is not." 

"Mine and half the city, the rest of your street is out ... how come yours is on?" 

Tor shrugged, "Just lucky I guess.... hang on a second, you and your family are sat at home - no heat, no light..." 

"No oven." Ray pointed at the package. "Our turkey, half cooked, Ma was panicing and I thought of you guys with your camping stove and all... Could we possible stick it in your oven when yours is done?" 

"Sure... what the heck, bring the family round.. Ben, come here a sec." 

Ben appeared through the doors. 

"Ray... good to see you..." 

"Benny, Happy Christmas." 

"Ben, It appears half the city is down on power, and seeing we *have* power, I think an impromptu party is called for don't you?" Tor explained the situation. 

"Seems that way." Ben added... "If we're having the Vecchio's on mass, shall I see if Stan and Margaret want to come." 

"Oh not the dragon lady." Ray retorted smiling slightly. 

"Good idea," Tor added ignoring the detective. "I'll phone Anna and John... oh hang on John's gone to Aspen, (all right for some.) but I'm sure Anna will come. But tell everyone to bring a plate, I'm still not unpacked properly yet..." 

"No problem, I'll go home and pick them up." Ray dumped the Turkey into Ben's arms and ran out the way he had just come in. 

"I'll nip out and get Stan and Anna, if you phone 'the Dragon lady' I guess that's everyone." Tor added. 

***** 

"This is really good of you." Meg handed Tor a bottle of wine and Tor helped Meg out of her coat. 

"The least we could do... A drink?" 

"Would be lovely..." 

"Champagne? I've just open a bottle from my secret collection." 

"Would be lovely!" repeated Meg smiling. 

"Come on through, you'll have to excuse the major lack of furniture, I'm afraid.... Beth would you put Pearson in the laundry, with all these people he will get very confused. Besides he looks like he's about to fall over where he's standing. He is a baby you know he needs his sleep." 

Beth nodded and she and Maria's youngest child disappeared through to the laundry. Only to reappear a few minutes later minus one puppy. 

"OK everyone, A most unorthodox Christmas dinner I realise but if you could grab your plate and feed yourselves I doubt anyone will go hungry." With two turkeys and 'the works' as supplied by two women (Tor and Mrs. Vecchio) Tor's statement was right and with everyone fed the whole party settled down on the sofa and floor or perched in any other nook and cranny they could find. But Meg was feeling claustrophobic. It was all to perfect, was it jealousy she was feeling? No... well maybe... She swung out of the front door and sat on the swing. It was cold, but she was used to that. She sat there and watched the snow fall. maybe she shouldn't have come... 

Ray watched the dragon lady leave - minus her coat. He had been watching her for most of the evening. She looked so oddly out of place. His family had settled in immediately, as they did everywhere they went - His Ma had all but taken over the cooking, Tor had graciously let her, despite the fact that Tor was in her own right a fine chef. Stan looked happy enough, pleased to be involved in a family Christmas he had joined in with the kids fighting over the best toys. It had been quite amusing when Stan had finally realised he was being watched and jumped to his feet, returning to adulthood in a brief second. Anna had been chatting with Tor, talking ten to the dozen, boy could that woman talk. But Meg, Meg was different. It was obvious the whole family thing made her uncomfortable. When she didn't return after a few minutes, Ray grabbed her coat and his and wandered out onto the front porch. 

"Hey, you must be freezing." he held out her coat to her. 

"Thank you Detective." she stood and let him help her into the garment. 

"The names 'Ray'." 

"Thank you Ray." She smiled now. 

"My pleasure, Inspector. " His green eyes twinkled. 

"The name's Meg...." 

Ray laughed, "My pleasure Meg..." They shared a look. "So what are you doing out here?" 

"Watching the snow." 

"Umm, it's peaceful, isn't it." 

Meg nodded but said nothing. 

"Weren't you enjoying the party?" 

"Not really." 

"Your still in love with him." Ray stated. 

"No.. no.. I'm not. " Her voice had lost the defensive tone it usually carried. "I guess I am a bit jealous of the situation... but not of Tor, in fact, I think she is the best thing that ever happened to him." 

"Umm, her and Beth." 

"I always wanted to be a mother. I guess I missed the boat." 

"Not yet." 

"Ray, I'm fourty three years old. The last serious relationship I had was over ten years ago. I missed the boat." 

"Not yet." Ray repeated. 

"It's different for men." 

"No... believe me it isn't." 

"Believe me it is." Tears welled in her eyes, she sniffed them back. "I know what you all call me you know, Ice Queen, Dragon Lady, Inspector... how the hell am I supposed to get past that? huh..?" She turned and looked straight at him. 

"Hey, geez, I didn't know it bothered you so much.. You were always so in control." 

"I was always so out of control." 

Ray sat down on the swing beside her and pulled her towards him. "It's OK.." he let her cry, cradling her head against the shoulder of his Armani overcoat. 

"How do you do it?" She asked. 

"Do what?" 

"Turn every situation to your advantage." 

"You think I'm trying to take advantage." Ray was genuinely hurt. 

Meg looked into the Italian's eyes and stroked his cheek gently."No." 

Ray felt the cold fingers trace his jaw bone. "God your hands are freezing." He took each hand in turn and rubbed them between his own. "Come on, let's go back inside." 

"I want to stay here for a while." 

"You sure." 

"Yes." 

"Shall I stay?" 

"Yes." 

"OK." He pulled her back against him, she rested her head on his shoulder, and they watched the snow fall together. 

**** 

Ray and Meg entered the room just as Tor tried to move her right foot to green. An impossibility as it occured. She fell over, laughing, knocking Ben down in the process. She noticed the returning couple. "You two come back in at last." 

Tor climbed up from the Twister board and brushed herself down. 

"Yeah it was getting a bit cold out there." Ray smiled. 

Meg grabbed Tor's arm. "Can I use your bathroom please?" It was obvious that Meg had been crying. 

"Sure. Help yourself to anything you need." Tor added helpfully. "You OK?" 

"I am now, thanks to Ray." She smiled at the Italian who was retreating quickly. 

"Oh." Tor said. 'Interesting' she thought. 

***** 

"Are you going to play or not?" Ray demanded an answer. 

"You really want me to hammer out a tune on that old thing?" The champagne she had been drinking had made her feel slightly light headed. 

"'My beloved piano.' I believe you called it when we were moving it." Ben retorted. 

"Okay, I'll take requests." She said sitting down on the stool. 

"White Christmas." someone shouted from the back of the room. 

"Appropriate." Tor responded. "You know when I was back in Britain we had alternative words... " After a dramatic intro on the piano she burst into song. 

"I'm dreaming of a grey Christmas,   
Just like the ones I used to know,   
Where the rain keeps falling,   
The weather's apalling,   
and there's no hide nor hair of snow...ow...ow..ow...ow.. 

"I'm dreaming of a grey Christmas   
and that's exactly what I'll get...   
If you live in Britian you can **BET**....   
That all your Christmases'll be wet. 

She continued in a speaking voice"But, you see, that wouldn't be appropriate here at all...." And she continued to play whilst the rest of the room sang the more traditional version. 

***** 

"Oh what fun it is to ride on a one...horse... op-en... sleigh...." The whole crowd looked happy, Tor sat on the piano stool, Beth sat 'helping' on her knee, Ben stood behind them, his hands on Tor's shoulders. Ray stood behind Meg, his arms round her shoulders, even Meg now had a smile on her face. Stan had grabbed Frannie and was trying to teach her to dance, not with much success, but they both looked like they were enjoying themselves. And Mrs. Vecchio was singing along ... in Italian - but nobody cared. 

**** 

"Thanks for coming Ray." 

"Thanks for coming to the rescue... I had a really great time." 

"That's the last of them." Tor looked at her watch. "2am... wow what a day... Do you realise we've been up for almost twenty four hours straight." 

"Yep and I wouldn't have missed a second of it. I can honestly say this is the best day of my life." 

"Yeah and did _you see_ Ray and Meg... who'd of thought it.." 

"That's pure speculation, Tor and you know it." Ben scolded 

"I'd lay odds on it." 

"You know I don't gamble.." 

"Huh...Microsoft to you, Benton Fraser. " 

Ben smiled and added, "...Often." 

"Right let's clear up... shouldn't take too long." 

"We could do it in the morning." 

"No I'll do it now... it'll look ten times worse when I'm sober. " Tor replied, "You go to bed if you like, I'll finish up down here." 

"No I'll help, I'll just check on Beth and Pearson" 

"OK." Tor armed herself with a garbage sack. Once the third one was full, she looked at the remaining mess and said to Ben as he appeared at the top of the stairs. "That's it... I'm through... I'll finish up in the morning.... Took you long enough to sort her out." 

He beckoned her towards him, and she dropped the sack before slowly climbing the stairs. 

"What?" 

He pointed to the bathroom, he had run her her bubble bath. 

"That, my beloved Benton, is why I love you." She said and she kissed him as she started to strip of the clothes. 

"I'll leave you to it." he turned to leave. 

"Aren't you going to join me?" 

Ben smiled, "I thought you'd never ask." 

**** 

Ben lay against the back of the tub, Tor's head rested on Ben's chest, both completely covered in bubbles. 

Tor sighed. "The perfect end to the perfect day." 

"Not quite the end. I've got one more gift for you." 

"Ben you've already given me too much... those earrings must have cost you a fortune." 

"I've been wanting to give you this for all day but it just never seemed to be the right moment." 

"What?" 

He reached over the side of the tub, and grabbed his jeans. The box he pulled out was exactly the same as the box that had held the earrings she now wore. 

"It isn't..." 

"It is... I feel I should be down on one knee, or something." he opened the box. The ring had indeed been made to match the other jewelry she was wearing. "Be my wife." 

"Ben, I'm pregnant." 

This floored the Mountie. He sat looking at her in silence for a few seconds. Eventually he found the power of speech. "That's not fair." 

"What's not fair?" Tor had a confused grin on her face. 

"I try and shock you, give you a really, really unexpected present... and you... you... go and tell me that... the best present in the world... you... you... you're pregnant?.... A baby?" He rested his hand gently on her stomach. 

"Well I hope so... I'm praying it isn't an elephant..." Tor laughed at him. 

"How?" Ben was stumbling around looking for words. 

"Well... Ben..." She sighed, "When a Mummy and a Daddy love each other very much..." she moved as if to get up, "Hang on... I'll draw you a picture." 

Ben reached up and pulled her back. "You're not going anywhere... I can't believe it... I'm going to be a Dad?" 

"Ben, in case you hadn't noticed the little girl in the room down the hall, you already are." Tor was enjoying the moment. She'd never got to do this last time. 

Ben was getting flustered, and then he remembered. "You never answered my question." 

"What question?" 

"Will you marry me?" 

"BenBenBen...There is nothing in the world I would rather be than your wife.... " 

"I love you." 

"The feeling is entirely mutual." 

THE END 

Note: I do know a dog is for life not just for Christmas... but this is a work of fiction... besides can you see OFM miss treating a dog?? 

Also I hope my Canadian history is up to scratch..(I must admit it's not one of my stronger points...) Pearson did follow Diefenbaker right??? If not could you correct me TYK... 


End file.
